The Chase - HIATUS -
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: With the arrival of three very old but seemingly passive vampires, the Originals and other vampires of Mystic Falls find themselves face-to-face with three siblings who could become either a threat or their saviors when all hell breaks loose. In the middle of it all, Kol finds himself unable to quench his undying curiosity, finding out things he shouldn't and needn't know. [Kol/OC]


**Hey all! So here it is, the one series I've been looking forward to writing since I got halfway through You're Mine. :)**

**I'm just going to give a heads up that some of the things you may read might be a little similar to Twilight, but I can assure you I'm not going along with any kind of storyline that would relate to that saga!**

**This story will not follow along the Vampire Diaries storyline, but it will hint towards what happened in the actual series. You'll understand what I mean once you start reading. :)**

**Without further delay, enjoy! :D**

* * *

The trees seemed to coast by in a blur as three siblings darted through the woods towards their destination. The Dolton family had been alive for over 2000 years, and were now in search for the other oldest living immortals, having heard a rumor that they were the _founders_ per say to the vampiric species. Being immortals themselves, they were curious to finally meet the ones known as the Originals. Claire, the youngest of the three, stopped abruptly to look over a large rock towards a small cottage that was situated in the middle of the woods close to their destination.

"Come on Claire," Lucian looked down at her, "We have to keep moving."

Claire frowned and looked up at her older brother, "Can't we just sit down and relax for a few minutes? I mean, we've been running for a week straight. I'd like to take in the scenery, considering back home there's practically no forests to run in!"

The eldest sister, Iris, walked up to her two younger siblings with a smile, "It won't hurt to indulge her, Lucian."

"I guess," Lucian muttered and sat himself down on the rock, eyes locked on the cottage, "You think there's a couple humans in there?"

Claire shook her head, "No one's been in there for weeks by the lack of human stench."

"So then maybe we should go hunt. I mean, I heard about these Originals," Lucian looked from Claire to Iris, "I heard they have a hybrid in the family. We won't get killed if the mutt bites us but I don't feel like writhing in pain for a couple hours either."

"You're in the woods," Claire looked at her brother with a blank expression, "There's tons to eat in here. Deer, moose, bear, you name it and it's probably here."

Lucian's face contorted into a digusted expression, "I've never fed off an animal before, and I don't plan on starting now."

Iris watched her two siblings as they began to quarrel and shook her head with a smile. She couldn't remember a day in their extremely long exhistence where her younger extended family got along for more then a few hours. Lucian, relatively playful by nature, was always able to clash against Claire's easy-breezy, carefree yet subtly stubborn personality. The two seemed like they would be the best of pairs personality wise, but no one could be more wrong. She could feel a smile tug at the corners of her mouth watching them, reminding her of how things used to be back when they were human. Iris was the only sibling that remembered everything and held onto her humanity, constantly filling in the blanks when either Claire or Lucian would inquire.

"We're ready to go," Claire stood up and looked at Iris, "You think we're much farther from Mystic Falls?"

The older brunette shook her head, "Nah, I think we're only a few hours away. We're close enough for me to catch the scent of other vampires," She shot Lucian a quick glance, "According to rumors, this town is infested."

Lucian smirked, "Excellent. It's been a while since we've met up with arrogant young immortals before."

"So you're going to pick a fight with someone who doesn't stand a chance?" Claire looked at Lucian with a bored expression, "Please, don't be so predictable."

"Coming from the girl who's only joining us on this mission to see the man Iris keeps telling us she can't stop thinking about, you're one to talk. You just want to be nosy."

Claire and Lucian exchanged glares before chasing off after Iris, who had dashed away from the two to leave them to their bickering. Once the family reached Mystic Falls, the three made their way into the towns grill and walked to a table. They situated themselves at a table positioned in the middle of the restaurant and glanced around curiously. The humans seemed to be completely oblivious to their existence, meaning the town more then likely had some means of protection from all those who were not concerned with the truth. Sure, the humans would cast them curious glances because they were unfamiliar faces, but it was obvious to the siblings that no one suspected a thing.

"Hey guys," A handsome blonde boy walked over and flashed the siblings a brilliant smile, "What can I get for you today?"

Lucian looked at the boy, "It's not polite to ask for our order without offering us your name first, young sir."

Claire and Iris looked at Lucian in disbelief as the waiter blinked, "Oh sorry, my name's Matt."

"Don't mind him," Claire returned Matt's smile, "We'll just have a bottle of scotch, please."

Matt wrote something down on his pad and nodded, "Sure thing. I'll be right back." Before he could get out of reach Iris gently clasped her hand around the boys wrist, "Oh sorry, did you guys need anything else?"

Iris smiled, "When you bring the bottle, I'd like you to have a seat with us. We have a few questions for you."

Matt blinked once again and gave a quick nod before disappearing out of sight. Lucian looked at his sisters, "What was that about?"

"Well since he works here, he must know almost everyone who comes in," Iris stated matter-of-factly, "We can probe his mind for information."

"Sneaky," Claire giggled and then straightend up once Matt returned, "Welcome back."

Matt smiled and set the glasses and bottle down, "I can't sit down with you guys but I managed to convince my boss to give me ten minutes."

Iris nodded, "Well first off, I'd like to call out that you are aware of the vampiric species, so lets not be shy," All the siblings noted as Matt's face suddenly fell with the accusation, "So tell us, what do you know of the Original vampires?"

"That's not something I'm comfortable discussing in public," Matt stated honestly. If they were to interview him on his knowledge and whereabouts of the most dangerous vampires alive, he didn't want to do it here. Being confronted in his workplace was not high on his priority list for today.

"Of course," Iris smiled, "My apologies. Can you direct us to someone who will be more willing to give us answers? Like those Salvatore brothers, whose names keep popping up in every town we've visited so far."

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Matt already knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear them confirm or contradict it themselves.

Claire shook her head, "No. We were born and raised in what you all know as Asia," Matt nodded slowly signalling for her to continue, "We travel too much to call a place home if that's what you're getting at."

"So you guys must be pretty old then?" Matt questioned, knowing if he was able to gather any information about these newcomers, Damon would want to know about it.

Iris nodded, "We are. We're older then your Original friends, actually."

Matt's jaw dropped and his eyes flew open, "That's impossible."

"Not really," Claire leaned onto the table and looked Matt in the eyes, "We've been alive for a little over 2000 years. Only problem is, we're unable to sire anyone, or else we would have been the salvation to our species."

Matt couldn't voice a responce and barely managed to nod. If Klaus knew about these three, he would more then likely attempt to bring them over to his side. Even Matt realized how dangerous these new vampires must be, given their age and experience over the years.

"So you've come to Mystic Falls to hunt down the Originals?"

"Not hunt," Lucian looked at a now uncomfortable Matt, "We only wish to meet them."

Matt remained silent for a moment before looking over at the clock, "I have to get back to work, but I know someone who can give you more answers then me," He pulled out his phone and texted Elena, sending her a heads up and a warning, "His name is Damon Salvatore. He's one of the two brothers you heared about."

"Excellent," Iris smiled, "Well then, tell us where to find this Damon fellow and we'll be on our way."

Matt quickly gave them directions to the boarding house and then left them to go back to his duty. Lucian and his sisters stood up and headed for the door, when Claire stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at the entrance. A beautiful blonde vampire and a lovely brunette human girl walked in through the doors completely engrossed in their conversation. From what Claire could pick up, they were speaking about some sort of ball that the Mikaelson family was hosting. Deciding it wouldn't be as fun spying on them as it would be to meet this Salvatore boy, she quickly followed after her family when they exited the restaurant.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to go," Claire protested, "I mean, it's invitation only. I happen to respect rules, unlike you."

Lucian fixed his collar and smirked at his little sister, "Please, since when are you such a saint?"

Claire began to protest but was silenced by Iris, "You wouldn't be talking about these, now would you?"

Both eyes fell on the eldest sister as she flashed a formal invitation to the two. The Mikaelson name caught Claire's attention. She couldn't put her finger on why it sounded so familiar, until she realized that this was the ball those two ladies were talking about earlier. Iris had made a verbal assumption that these Mikaelson's were in fact the Original family, telling her siblings that they would be going invited or not. Lucian didn't seem to even make an attempt at protesting, but seeing the invitation in her sisters hand made Claire a little more comfortable with the situation.

After an hour of getting ready, Lucian escorted his sisters to the ball and walked into the mansion. The interior was fancy and elegant, just what the sisters expected from this family. Damon Salvatore had told the Dolton's about their influence over everything it seemed, and that they were almost like royalty. The three were warned about the sister Rebekah and her quick temper, and about the hybrid Klaus, and how violent he could become in a matter of seconds. None of that mattered to Lucian as he was more brute strength then common sense, but Claire and Iris did not want a fight.

Upon entering the main foyer, the siblings split up to cover more ground when Claire's eyes landed on a incredibly handsome younger man who was introducing himself Mayor Lockwood, and then gave Damon a condescending remark. She watched as the man named Kol walked away and disappeared into the crowed, blending in with all the other well dressed males. Claire found herself trailing after Kol, her entrie being filled with curiousity. In her extremely long life, she'd never once laid eyes on a man as handsome as he. As she looked around she spotted her two siblings with different groups of people. Iris was talking to a rather handsome man who strongly resembled Kol, while Lucian was speaking to Damon and the human woman who she came to know as Elena, the doppleganger.

"Looking for someone?"

Claire whipped around to see a very amused Kol standing directly behind her, "No, not at all."

Kol's eyebrow rose as he watched her, his lips pulling into a playful grin, "Kol Mikaelson," He extended his hand for her to take, "And you might be?"

"Claire Dolton," She could feel a tingling sensation when her hand was in Kol's, and could feel the pits of her stomach rumble like a million butterflies were trying to escape when his lips pressed themselves to her knuckles.

Suddenly Claire's vision was obscured and her eyes immediately shut as a vision of her and Kol passed through her mind. Kol was grinning down at her as he held her in his arms, pleased with the content look that was on her face. Quickly the vision changed to an intimate moment where the two lay in bed together as a couple, and then to an upsetting moment where Kol was being attacked by Elena and a young boy. Claire's eyes snapped open just before the boy could stab Kol with a white oak stake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Claire hesitated, hoping Kol would not pick up on the change in attitude.

Kol remained silent while images of the girl in front of him smiling up at his own happy face flashed through his mind. He watched as she danced in front of him happy with laughter, and then as the two lay together after a passionate night. And in that very instant, Kol saw the one thing that unsettled him more then anything he'd ever experienced before. He saw his own death, watching as Elena Gilbert and her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert pinned him down and stabbed him with the white oak stake. The Original shook his head slightly to clear his mind briefly and then looked down at the girl once again.

"The pleasure is all mine, darling," Kol released her hand as his eyes trailed over to where her sister was standing with his brother, "The young lady conversing with my brother Elijah must be your sister?"

Claire looked over and then faced Kol again with a nod, "Yes, her name is Iris. I have a brother as well, named Lucian."

"I see," Kol studied the girl in front of him before offering his arm for her to take. He couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of him despite what he had just saw in his mind, "Shall we?"

The girls cheeks flushed slightly as she accepted his offer and hooked her arm around his. The two walked around and conversed as old friends might, talking about passed experiences and what life was like before this moment in time. He told her about his escapades in New Orleans with the witches he ran with years ago, and all other activites leading up to when his brother daggered and boxed him up. Claire felt obligated to reveal key parts of her past to him, making sure to leave out the darkest parts that need not concern him. Kol however, curious about the girl he would not let out of his sight, pried and made all attempts for her to reveal everything about her history. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was not a normal immortal, but unique and not to be taken lightly.

She peaked his curiosity, meaning Kol would stop at nothing to find out every significant and insignificant detail about her.

"Could everyone gather, please."

Kol looked up to see his family gathering on the stair case and excused himself from Claire, leaving her to stand alone while he walked up to join the other four siblings. Iris walked over Claire and put her hand on her shoulder, a calm smile on her face. Claire returned her sisters smile with her own and then faced the family once again. Once Elijah had requested everyone join them in the ballroom, Kol stood in front of her almost instantly and offered his hand with a grin.

"I would be honored to have the first dance?"

Claire giggled and let Kol take her hand, "Of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

The two walked to the ballroom and began to dance with the other couples. The waltz, like Elijah stated, was very old. Claire remembered learning this very dance years ago when she and her siblings decided to leave the island they'd been living on for the better half of a thousand years. Claire frowned slightly at the thought of the happiness she saw for herself with Kol, and also his impending death. She subconciously gripping his hand tighter, forcing his eyes on her. When the couples began dancing in the middle of the floor, he looked down and into her eyes.

"You seem to be a little uneasy, darling," Kol murmured, hoping only the girl in his arms would hear. He gave a quick glance around to see if any of his other siblings had noticed and felt relieved at the sight of them all too preoccupied in their own conversations.

Claire looked up at him and shook her head, "It's nothing, don't worry."

"You know, you're not good at lying," Kol teased, making her look up at him in surprise.

All to soon, the music had changed from a perfect waltzing tune to something more upbeat in tempo. Claire easily excused herself from Kol and managed to sneak away without him trailing her. When she rushed off out of sight, she immediately set out to find her sister. When she found Iris, she was standing with a beautiful young woman in a vintage blue dress.

"Sorry to interrupt," Claire cut in politely, "May I steal my sister for a moment?"

The beautiful blonde smiled, "Sure. It was nice meeting you, Iris."

The two watched as the girl, who Claire had found out was named Caroline, walked off towards one of the areas sectioned off from the guests. Iris soon turned to her sibling with a concerned look.

"What's up?"

Claire took her hand, "Not here. Too many ears."

Iris followed her sister silently and without protest until they reached the gardens, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a vision," Claire whispered with a frown, "About that boy, Kol Mikaelson. And I'm pretty sure he saw it too."

Iris blinked, "You had a vision about him? What was it?"

Claire proceeded to explain in detail of what she saw, knowing she would fall under no criticism from her elder sister. Iris listened closely and folded her arms under her chest, obsorbing every detail she could.

"It's been centuries since you last had a vision," Iris deduced, "I wonder why now, of all times, you'd have one."

Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but it has everything to do with Kol Mikaelson."

"I know, but what I don't get is the last vision you'd had was of _him_ being sealed away," Iris looked at her sister, "That was after that witch cast that spell on all of us to grant us immortality, and then blessed you with the gift of sight."

Once again Claire shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

As the two muddled over in their theories, they were unaware of the set of ears listening in on their conversation. Kol leaned against the wall far enough away from the two so he wouldn't be suspected of eavesdropping. He'd more then happily let his curiosity get the better of him, and he was glad that his nature compelled him to follow the siblings. Their conversation brought up more questions he would want answered.

More importantly, it only made him want to pry into Claire's past even more.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long chappy to write! LOOL**

**I wanted to start this story off with a bang, and I'm hoping that people will like it. Personally I'm super excited to write this series, but if it's only me who enjoys it, then so be it! :D**

**And as always, this is pretty much unedited as my readers will know that I'm NOTORIOUS for posting work I haven't edited... So to my new readers, it's something you'll have to get used to and will probably just shrug off sooner or later. LOOL**

**Also, I want to make a notion now that my character Claire, albeit she does have visions into the future, it was a spell put on her by a witch from 2000 years ago. And just before someone goes all "that's too much like Alice Cullen" on me, she has to actually come into contact with you to have a vision. And to clarify, she's the only gifted sibling. :)**

**Let me know what you guys think, whether I should continue or cut it off at a short amount of chapters! :)**

**Comment and review like you amazing people always do, and I'll see you all next time! :D**


End file.
